I Adore You
by NightStar28
Summary: Heavily sprinkled with lime. A story ment to give warm fuzzy feelings. Inuyasha is hurt when he hears Kagome laugh at him, but when she explains a whole new world opens up before his eyes. Rated M just in case.


Heavily sprinkled in lime, a story meant to give warm fuzzy feelings. Inuyasha is hurt when he hears Kagome laugh at him, but when she explains, a whole new world opens up before his eyes.

I wrote this very spur of the moment, I guess I needed a break from the drama of my current chapter story, so I didn't really have any expectations as I wrote. Now that it's finished and I have had a chance to go back and read it... I think it might be one of my favorite stories so far, but that's just me, quality is in the eye of the beholder after all. So anyway I really hope all of you out there enjoy it.

Oh ya, also, I don't own Inuyasha, not in any way shape or form, I just... adore it...( I know, bad pun...giggle) Also there are some referances made to the second movie.

* * *

It was a glorious day, the sun shone bright and clear in a brilliant blue sky that was dotted with just a few puffy clouds. Kagome closed her eyes and faced into the slight breeze that danced across the meadow. Breathing in deeply she savored the sweet, clean flower scented air. The air wasn't like this back home anymore, Kagome could completely understand why Inuyasha complained about the smell when they were there. For a moment the thought made her spirits dampen, after all what difference did it make if she saved the world this time around, if people were just going to kill it latter, but then Inuyasha ran into sight and she remembered. He, was why it made a difference. 

Smiling fondly Kagome watched as Inuyasha chased after Shippo for stealing his fish, again. Kagome shook her head, she had to admit Shippo did seem to take a bit too much delight out of pushing Inuyasha's buttons. _'I think I'll just let Inuyasha have him this time.' _she decided. After all it wasn't as if Inuyasha would ever REALLY hurt Shippo.

Shippo's mushroom attack made the already angry hanyou livid, and letting out a loud growl Inuyasha sprang across the clearing snapping at the things with his claws and, did he? Yes he did, also with his teeth.

Kagome started to giggle.

One of the mushrooms hit Inuyasha in the eye causing him to let out a yelp, and with a snarl he smacked it into the ground. As he was turning to take out a few more he paused and kicked dirt up over the one that had hit him.

Kagome lost it, she burst out laughing so hard she lost her balance and wound up landing with a thud on her rear, still laughing. She laughed until tears ran down her face and she was gasping for air. She laughed as Inuyasha and Shippo quit fighting to run over to her It was as Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of her that she was able to start to compose herself. When Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder to peer down at her, Kagome had managed to rein her self down to faint giggles.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha growled out.

Holding his sneer firmly in place Inuyasha hid the pain he was feeling. Kagome had laughed at him. He had been so sure she was different, but it was just like with Kikyo all those years ago.

* * *

The memory still had the power to make him cringe with shame. 

It had been just a normal day, he was sitting by the river with Kikyo as she hummed a song, checking over her arrows, when a breeze had blown his hair around making it tickled his ear. He hadn't even thought about it before he was scratching it with his foot. Kikyo had let out a peal of laughter, and at first he'd been enchanted, it had been such a lovely sound, but then she spoke.

"I do hope that if there are ever other people around you will avoid doing something so beastly. Even if you do not hold me in high enough regard to behave when we are alone, I must request that you not embarrass me in front of the villagers. They have lost enough faith in me for befriending you as it is." She had stated crisply and calmly.

* * *

Inuyasha was ripped from his thoughts as Kagome gave her answer. 

"YOU are what's so funny Inuyasha." Kagome smiled brightly, her grin so wide that her eyes were crinkled up at the corners.

Thrown, Inuyasha tried to reconcile Kagome's words with her expression. What did she mean?

Seeing his confusion Kagome continued. "I was watching you and Shippo, the two of you were so cute and funny, then you just HAD to kick dirt on that one mushroom..." Kagome stopped as she started giggling again.

Scowling even more fiercely Inuyasha tried to think of something clever to reply with, when Kagome took a gasping breath and finished her explanation. "I just realized how very YOU it was and... ummm... well," Kagome tried to find words to describe the feeling that had filled her. Giving up she shrugged and said, "I just adore you so much Inuyasha."

As the words sank in Inuyasha's scowl fell and his face was left strangely blank, almost vulnerable. Inside though his thoughts boiled over, what did that mean? She adored him when he acted like, well, not like a human.

_'Could she have been telling the truth?' _

Unable to stop, Inuyasha's mind went back to that moment, his privet memory, the one he kept tucked away safe and sound, hidden from thought. The one he didn't dare linger over, too afraid it would crumble under the weight of reality. For while he treasured the memory, he never let himself believe in it. There was just no way. So he had tucked it away to only be pulled out on long nights when he dared to let himself wish for the impossible.

* * *

In the beginning there had been only rage, the world having turned red as blood, as red as his eyes. Then suddenly there had been something warm pressing against him, and a voice sounded, but the words made no sense. At least not at first, slowly they filter into his mind, bringing images of a girl. 

**"I love you as a Half Demon Inuyasha!" **

The anger faded, and he was able to begin fighting his way back to her. He wanted to be with her, but then there was another voice, chanting something, and it drove him back under. At that moment he had truly believed he was lost.

Once again it was a strange warmth that was able to pull him free, this time however the warmth he felt was as scorching as it was tender.

For the rest of his life, Inuyasha would cherish the memory of Kagome's kiss. It had given him something he wanted enough to fight his way free. From the moment her lips had touched his there had been nothing on earth he wanted more then to kiss her. Sometimes he still felt that way, hell who was he kidding, most of the time he still felt that way.

* * *

"Inuyasha are you ok?" cut in Kagome's voice, as she reached up to tweak one of his ears gently. 

Looking down Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes and was struck mute. The idea that she might have really meant it when she claimed to love him having driven away his voice. So he silently stood there, his eye's filling with hope and fear as he stared.

Shippo glanced over at Inuyasha and then to Kagome, who both seemed to have forgotten about him, or that world existed for that matter. Bored with all the grown up stuff, he hoped down unnoticed and ran off to find someone a little less distracted.

_'Did she mean it? Could Kagome really and truly love me?' _the thoughts circled round and round in his head, and before he realized it or could stop him self he had asked her. "Did you mean it?"

Kagome blinked, coming out of her daze, having been totally lost in the gold of his eyes. "What? Did I mean what? That I adore you? yes I meant it..."

Inuyasha cut her off. "No!" Wincing at the harshness of his voice he cleared his throat and continued in a much softer tone. "No, I mean back in Kaguya's Castle, when I was turning into a full demon, you said something that almost turned me back, did you mean it?"

Gulping, Kagome looked down as embarrassment filled her, why was he bringing that up? Glancing up she noticed the expression on his face, it was guarded, braced; as if he was waiting for something bad. Kagome wanted desperately to take that look off his face but what answer did she need to give him to do so? Kagome stewed over it silently, wondering if she should tell him the truth and risk having her heart broken, or lie, and miss out on the very slight possibility that he wanted it to be true.

When Kagome didn't reply Inuyasha felt the most crushing pain fill his heart, of course she didn't care about him that way, she had just been trying to save his life. There was no way a human girl like her could care about a half breed like him.

Kagome decided. She was going to be taking a risk either way, so she resolved to face it with the truth on her side.

"Yes I meant it Inuyasha, I still do." Gathering her courage around her she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said. "I love you Inuyasha, I love you as a half demon."

Stunned, Inuyasha gaped at her, his jaw dropped low and eyes wide with surprise. Then the warm gold of his eyes started to shine even more brightly. It was not until the first tear spilled over that Kagome saw why.

"What!? I'm sorry, I know you don't love me back it's ok Inuyasha... please don't cry! I'm sor..." The rest of what she might have said was cut off by Inuyasha as he lifted her off her feet, pulling her tightly against his chest. He secured her against him with one arm around her waist, his other hand tunneling into her hair to gently tug her head back. Then his lips found hers and all thought came to a grinding halt.

Clenching onto handfuls of Inuyasha's haori Kagome surrendered to him without even a whisper of protest. Opening her mouth she welcomed his tongue groaning softly, while her mind reeled.

_'Oh my god!, oh my god! Inuyasha is kissing me... Oh man is he kissing me.' _She thought as he did something with his fangs and her lower lip that made her whole body shiver.

_'She tastes so good!'_ Thought Inuyasha, all of his senses were filled with pure Kagome. He could smell her, taste her, hear the tiny pleasure sounds she was making, and he could feel her... Gods but she felt right pressed against him, the soft curves of her body somehow fitting perfectly against the sharp planes of his.

Heaven, this had to be heaven. Mused Kagome as she savored the taste that was Inuyasha, something wild and untamed, and as necessary as air. Sliding her tongue along his she reached out to test the sharpness of one of his fangs. It proved to be sharper then she thought and with just a prick drew blood.

Inuyasha gave a growl that vibrated against her chest, making Kagome tremble, as their kiss became flavored with her blood. Finally tasting the one he wanted to claim as his mate was nearly enough to drive him to his knees.

Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as Kagome let go of his haori to dig her fingers into his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. He wanted to take her right where they stood, he burned with the need to claim her, and it was that realization that made him pull back.

"Wait, Kagome... I..." Inuyasha lost every thought in his head the moment he saw Kagome's face. It was lit up with joy, a sexy smile twisted her kiss puffy lips, her eyes were heavy lidded and smoldered with desire, and Inuyasha knew he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

With a heart felt moan he lowered his head to claim one more kiss, helpless to do anything else, before stepping back out of her reach. More importantly she was now out of his.

Panting, they stood staring at each other, neither one knowing what to do, but finally Kagome spoke.

"Why?" she uttered in a voice that cracked slightly. Wincing she cleared her throat and tried again. "What was that? I'm not complaining mind you, unless it is over the fact that you stopped but why did you..." Her voice trailed off into heavy silence.

Inuyasha turned bright red, and squirmed under her gaze, he could do this... he could.. Inuyasha gulped loudly.

"I... uhhh... I.. hmmmm... What it is, is that I... I.. umm. I lll...oo..v..e you."

He stammered in a voice so high pitched it was almost feminine.

Clearing his throat Inuyasha looked into the joy filled eye's that stared back, and seeing her happiness he was able to calm down enough to say it again.

"I love you."

Kagome's smile grew more radiant.

"I love you as Kagome. Not for any other reason, I love you for being you, the one and only Ka-Go-Me."

Watching as each word he spoke made Kagome's eyes shine more brightly, and her smile become ever more beautiful, Inuyasha found that he wanted to keep saying them.

"I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, I want to see your smile every day, and hear your voice every night. I want YOU. Do you think you could be happy as the mate of a hanyou?"

When the shine in Kagome's eyes spilled over in the form of tears, and her lips started trembling, Inuyasha felt the edges of his world begin to crumble. But then, before he had the chance to think, let alone act, she was in his arms, having thrown herself at him with a sob.

Inuyasha stared down at her, she looked up at him, and their lips locked together, though neither of them remembered moving.

When they broke apart Kagome found her voice and said. "Yes Inuyasha, I could be happy as a half demons mate, as long as the hanyou was you. In fact I don't think I could ever be happy any other way."

Inuyasha dropped to his knees. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his face into her stomach, clinging to her with a new tenderness. When he spoke, it was in a voice brimming with such reverence and warmth that it filled Kagome with sweetness. A sweetness so tangible she felt as if her blood had been replaced with hot honey, making her burn for him even more desperately.

"I never believed it was possible... you really do love me. Thank you Kagome, thank you for loving me."

Sliding down to her knees without ever moving out of his arms, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's head in her hands, turning it to face her.

"You never have to thank me for that Inuyasha, I love you because I love you. I love your smiles, I love your growls, I love your temper tantrums, though they are not my favorite thing about you..." Kagome giggled. "I love your courage, and your strength, I love your kindness, even though you don't want anyone to know it is there. I love your heart, which, even though it has been scarred and abused, is still able to see what's right. You have earned every bit of my love by being just who you are. Inuyasha, I love and adore every single part of you, exactly the way you are."

Kagome leaned forward intending to kiss Inuyasha, she was surprised when he pulled back, and it showed in her face.

Seeing her look Inuyasha was quick to explain, in a voice that hummed along Kagome's skin like a chilled breeze, so deepened with need it vibrated throughout his chest.

"Don't even think it... hell yes I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you more then I want to breath... but I couldn't stop at just a kiss, not the way I feel right now... So you have to decide if you want to become my mate RIGHT now, or if you want to wait. We'll do whatever you want, whatever you feel ready for, you can't make this decision lightly, we'll be bound together for..."

Inuyasha's voice was cut off as Kagome's lips sealed them selves to his.

Groaning deep in his chest Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and dove, heart and soul, into her kiss.

He never looked back.

Neither one of them ever would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To everyone, thank you for reading my fic. It seems like I've always had stories in my head, but never had anyone to share them with, so thanks for giving me that chance. I hope I made you smile.


End file.
